politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
New North Korea
Discontinued Nation. New Nation: ''Colonial Union of States'' The New Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (NDPRK), New North Korea, was formed from the ruins of old North Korea after the Second Korean War ended in 1989. Kim Il Sung was victorious in battle, leading to the defeat of South Korea. A peace treaty was signed between the United States, South Korea, North Korea and China towards the end of 1989. However North Korea was in ruins due to the U.S imperialist bombing raids against Pyongyang, Northern China and other regions. Since then New North Korea has adapted old social policies and its ideology, improving the lives of its overall population. Kim Il Sung was nationally chosen to represent the NDPRK as he has been very successful in the past, and of course the original leader. New North Korea has grown from a small military with low GDP to a nation with an average GDP and military. New North Korea has been involved in many alliances, including the United Democratic Alliance, Rose and The Light Federation. The nation has also was involved in the Great VE War and The Bored War Today New North Korea holds a position in The Light Federation Government, and generally a neutral peaceful nation. History Early History The history of New Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea, New North Korea, begins at the start of the Second Korean War in 1986. During this time the nation was called Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea, or North Korea. North Korea was hit hard with United Nation sanctions, however the Soviet Union kept North Korea on its feet. South Korea was plotting against North Korea along with the United States of America. This involved the idea of a full scale invasion of North Korea in order to crumble communistic ideas world wide. On the 19th of April 1986 South Korea launched an attack along the DMZ, Demilitarized Zone, and the United States launched an attack on North Korea's east coast line. As a result North Korea mobilized its troops and begun defensive operations. These operations were effective for sometime, however the United States begun 'operation blowout', a mass bombing raid against North Korean cities, infrastructure and military. This was really effective against North Korea, so much that the nation had to retreat back to Northern Pyongyang. The United States was in control of the east coast from north to south end. This had an political effect on China, North Korea's old ally, with the idea of capitalism next to China's border. China then began talks with North Korea on repealing the United States-South Korean invasion. The Chinese-North Korean counter operations began on the 19th of May 1987, which was a huge success on countering United States troops and South Korean troops. Eventually the border was set back to its original boundary and stalemate battlements have been exchanged. However on the 1st of July 1988 the United States dropped several napalm weapons on North Korean cities, distorting all but Pyongyang. China countered this by dropping bombs and launching terror attacks in South Korea and on the US mainland. On the 2nd of march 1989 peace was declared between the 4 nations. Formation After the Second Korean War, North Korea was in ruins. Almost every cities was destroyed, the military was disbanded, the economy and industry had completely collapsed. The people or North Korea and Kim Il Sung decided to 're-start' their nation, changing political policies and adding a constitution. The nation of New Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea was born, or New North Korea and NDPRK. Pyongyang was the city with the least amount of damage, and was chosen to host the new government and to become the re-instated capital. A military was formed, the New North Korean Peoples Army, Ground Force, Airforce and Navy. A basic military of 1,000 people was donated by China, along with $100,000, resources and infrastructure. Alliances United Democratic Alliance After two weeks New North Korea formed the United Democratic Alliance with the aim of bringing world peace and harmony. Two other nations, Republic of Kauraus and The Breton Empire, became close friends and joined as high ranks in this alliance. The alliance had a small amount of members for a small time, keeping out of international issues and situations. The United Democratic Alliance merged with The Light Federation on the 13th of March 2015. Rose New North Korea relocated to the Rose alliance as a result of The Light Federation - Rose merge pact on the 26th of April 2015. The Light Federation New North Korea joined the original Light Federation on the 13th of March 2015 as the councilor of defense. During this time New North Korea introduced minimum stockpile & military requirements, recommended stockpile & military requirements and a war aid fund system. on the 26th of April 2015 the alliance merged into Rose as apart of an agreement. However on June the 8th 2015 The Light Federation was re-established and New North Korea re-joined as Secretary of Economics. Green Protection Agency In early 2016, Kim Il Sung decided to change its foreign neutral policy to neutrality and join the largest known neutral alliance, resigning from The Light Federation. Boycott plot New North Korea because a shared nation between two leaders, Kim Il Sung and Kim Il Sung cyborg clone. The clone would will in when Kim Il Sung was busy, often suggesting bad ideas and making New North Korea isolated. When New North Korea joined Rose Kim Il Sung could not play the game due to life events, so the the clone took full control. He was plotting against New North Korea, planning to disband the nation and give it a bad name. The clone started to make weird statements, demands, sending strange messages to nations/IRC chats and started to disband the army. Kim Il Sung had found out and stepped in, banishing the clone from New North Korea. Side note: This event actually happened, the account was shared between two people but the bad one got banned from it. Kim Il Sung Death and Re-birth Kim Il Sung died on 8 July 1994 (17th of July 2015) at age 82, his body discovered on his kitchen table with a McDonalds happy meal. An official mourning period was declared from 8–17 July, during which all forms of amusement and dancing were prohibited. Kim Jong Il, Kim Il Sung's son, rushed the approval of a new 're-birth' formula New North Korean scientists were working on. After the 17th of July Kim Il Sung was brought back to life, his physical appearance being brought back to his mid 50s. The Pyongyang Raids In the late season of 1998 (27 of December 2015) King Tywin Lannister of Land of Westeros ordered the raid of Pyongyang. The attack commenced in the early morning, catching New North Korean soldiers off guard, resulting in the mass slaughter of over 170,000 troops. The Land of Westeros commenced a bombing campaign against civilians in Pyongyang, Hamgung and Chongjin. In retaliation New North Korea sent it's naval forces to barricade the Land of Westero's trade ports, to their surprise they were met with no resistance. First nuclear detonation On the eve of December 1998 (28 of December2015) Kim Il Sung personally ordered the launch New North Korea's first nuclear warhead at Winterfell. The result was the destruction of over 1,200 infrastructure, 2 improvements and the death of over 200,000 citizens. The Great Mistake As a result of the declaration of war by the The Syndicate against The Light Federation, Kim Il Sung ordered the raid of the nation 'Wall Street' in the defense of another allied nation 'The Breton Empire', even though his advisers were strongly against the raid. This resulted in members of Syndicate taking action against this raid and commenced a purge against New North Korea. The Great Depression After the GPA's Bizarre Adventure, New North Korea quickly fell into a economic state of depression due to the fall of prices on the global trade market. Unable to fully recover its heavily damaged military as a result, New North Korea was subject of a raid by another nation. This resulted in anarchy within several cities, proclaiming Kim Il Sung was a *Nothing to see here citizen * Revolution and Downfall With the public slowly beginning to recognize how backward New North Korea actually was, the government attempted to subdue growing protests against the state by introducing capital punishment for anyone that was deemed 'against the state'. This, however, backfired as civilian demand for a new government only grew due to the wide spread acknowledgement of corruption. Kim Il Sung attempted to combat further unrest by declaring a state of emergency, enacting marshal law. Several divisions of the military refused to fight and formed a coalition against Kim Il Sung's government by staging a coup. The coup turned into a bloodbath in Pyongyang as civilians and the coalition clashed against government forces; the fighting soon extended into other cities. In a last ditch attempt by the government, Kim Il Sung ordered the obliteration of the whole state by its nuclear arsenal. Geography New North Korea occupies the northern portion of the Korean Peninsula. It covers an area of 120,540 miles, however officially it covers an area of 27,700 square miles due to a vast amount of the country is uninhabited due to the impact of past wars. New North Korea shares land borders with many nations and micro-nations within its previous borders. To its west are the Yellow Sea and Korea Bay, and to its east lies the Sea of Japan. The terrain of New north Korea is mostly hills and mountains separated by deep, narrow valleys; with only 20% of the land being flat. All of the Korean Peninsula's mountains with elevations of 2,000 meters (6,600 ft) or more are located in New North Korea. The highest point in New North Korea is Paektu Mountain, a volcanic mountain with an elevation of 2,744 meters (9,003 ft) above sea level. The lowest point in the New North Korea is the coast line against the Sea of Japan. The climate is mostly a temperate climate with long showers during the summer months and bitter cold during winter. During times of drought Kim Jong Il, supposedly, grants rainfall over the country as he was given the gift of controlling the rain when he was born. However this sometimes leads of the flood of farms, towns and cities, in which Kim Il Sung is criticised for. Government and politics Nothing to see here citizen. Society New North Korea's primary ethnic group is Korean, 83.2% of the population. Other ethnic groups include Chinese, 12.5%, and Japanese, 4.5%. Generally health in New North Korea is at a high standard with life expectancy being 79 years. New North Korea is famous for its health programme, providing free healthcare to all its citizens. Education and language Education in New North Korea is compulsory with a leaving age of 16 for secondary education. Further education in New North Korea is free. As a result the country has a 100% literacy rate. The primary language is Korean, with 78.2% of the population recognising it as their first language. The New North Korean government introduced English classes in their education system, making English their secondary language at 20.4; followed by Chinese at 8.6%. Religion New North Korea has adapted its policies from Old North Korea to allow multiple religions to be practised and funded by organisations. However Atheism is still the dominant belief at 92% of the population recognised at Atheist. Buddhist is the next biggest religion with 5.4% of the population following, then Christianity at 3.6% following. Human rights Nothing to see here citizen. Economy New North Korea generally has a locally focused economy and often trading internationally with other nations. Annually, the average person in New North Korea makes more than $50,000 a year. The government has put the income from international trades towards projects, infrastructure and invested in military technology. "New North Korea has a local economy, occasionally involving international trade, that is very prosperous towards the lives of the people. Every person in New North Korea is very wealthy, compared to the United States, commonly living in modern apartment buildings." - New North Korean spokesman. Production New North Korea has heavily invested in the oil and gasoline industry, with production plants in every major city. The country also produces uranium. New North Korea has a vast network of farms in order to prevent future famines and gathers food to stockpile for winter. The steel industry has shown signs of production in the country with investment to expand the steel plants planned in future. Military Due to a request by the New North Korean Foreign Affairs Department, this section of the article has been suspended until further notice. We apologise for the inconvenience. See also * Old North Korea * History of Korea Category:Nations in Asia